No Fault Without Blame
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: Based on 3 RelientK songs Kaiba is forced to hire a girl to uphold a media relationship to try and boost business. However, will his relationship with Jou be able to with stand Jous jealousy and Kaibas pride, and if not can if be fixed? SetoxJou KaibaxJou


Lime Rocker: Well here I am again, this time with a YGO fanfic! Lol Anyway, I hope you like this one. I've really been listening to these three songs lately and I kept thinking about how this story line worked well with the lyrics.

**To hear the songs from the first two chapters copy and paste the link below and DOT = . !**

wwwDOTimeemDOTcom/people/GwMEnpQ/music/AsGmJf0Y/relientkwhichtoburyusorthehatchetandletitallou/

Story: "It's Not My Fault."

Rating: T for Teen due to sexual reference and language

**WARNING:** This is a yoai fanfiction! Meaning Male on Male. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DO NOT READ IT!

Pairing: SetoxJou Puppyshipping

Summary: Based on 3 Relient K songs. Kaiba is forced to hire a girl to uphold a media relationship to try and boost his companies business. However, will his and Jou's relationship be able to with stand Jou's jealousy and Kaiba's pride, and if not will they be able to reconcile a broken relationship? KaibaxJou

'_Thoughts'_

_**Song lyrics**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet?

_**I think you know what I'm getting at **_

_**I find it so upsetting that the memories that you select,**_

_**you keep the bad, but the good you just forget.**_

"You know what I mean, Seto! I'm so sick of you always blaming all the irrational things in this relationship on me! It's like you don't think I even matter!" Jounouchi Katsuya paused in his ragging towards his lover. "That's it, isn't it." Jou laughed mockingly to himself. He was sitting on the soft and overly large bed that he shared with his partner, who had recently walked in the room, and was undoing his blue tie. "All I am to you is a good fucking when you want it."

"Don't be an idiot." Kaiba Seto sighed, "If that's all I wanted I wouldn't have been putting up with all of your mouth for so long." The billionaire tossed the tie over the dresser door, and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. "I'm not saying you don't matter."

"Then why is it always my fault?" Jou stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not." He paused, the buttons on his cuffs coming undone. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway. It's all just an act for the media. No point to it."

"Then tell me Seto." Jou picked up his black jacket from the back of a chair. "Why'd you kiss her?" his voice didn't betray his feelings. It didn't waver, liked he thought it would. He was glad though, he wouldn't deny that the past few months hadn't hurt him, but he didn't want Kaiba to know how much the kiss had pained him.

"I had no intention of doing so. She just did it. It doesn't matter anyway, it's fake. She was only doing her job."

"You didn't have to kiss her back…."

_**And even though I'm angry I can still say**_

_**I know my heart will break the day**_

_**when you peel out and drive away.**_

_**I can't believe this happened.**_

"By Ra Jounouchi! This is simply idiotic to get so worked up over nothing! I swear I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!" Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning to face his lover for the first time since he had come home.

"Fine. Then don't!" Jou headed for the door, his hands in his pockets searching for the keys to his motorcycle.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaiba smirked. Jou had threatened to leave before, but they both knew he could never leave, all the empty threats but no action.

"Out."

"Where is out!?" Seto growled, he hated it when he didn't get a straight answer to his questions.

"Donno."

"When will you be back?"

"Donno."

"I think you should start knowing. Damn it Jou, get back here!"

"No! I told you I'm going out! Go fuck off! Oh sorry, go fuck her! I'll be back when I damn feel like it!"

_**And all this time I never thought**_

_**that all we had would be all for naught.**_

"Don't be ridiculous. You know my rules. Be back before 10 or there won't be a place for you to sleep." Kaiba reminded him as he followed his lover out the bedroom door.

"I figured. After all, if I'm not there, your 'media whore' can always warm your bed, and disease the sheets." Jou shrugged, and turned for the stairs.

"That's disgusting and irrational and you know it." Seto continued to follow Jou, his anger beginning to boil.

"Whatever you say… _master!"_ Jou spit the last word out with complete loathing in his voice.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!"

_**No, I don't hate you.**_

_**Don't want to fight you.**_

_**Know I'll always love you,**_

_**but right now I just don't like you.**_

"Tell me Seto. You think she's a good fuck?" Katsuya turned glaring at the taller boy. "She's got a great rack, so that must count for something. I'm sure she can't wait to do some dirty bondage fantasy that I'm sure you would find kinky."

"Jounouchi Katsuya that is sick and demeaning and you will shut your dirty mouth this instant." Kaiba's eyes turning to daggers as his face hardened to stone. "You will never lower me to such a level ever again." If Jou wasn't so angry, he would have been afraid of his low tone.

"Or what Seto? There is nothing you can do to me." Jounouchi opened the door _'You have already destroyed everything. There isn't anything left.'_ He added to himself. "I'm not some pushing, gold digger who works for you!"

_**No, I don't hate you.**_

_**Don't want to fight you.**_

_**Know I'll always love you,**_

_**but right now I just don't like you**_

_**cause you took this too far.**_

"Get back here now _mutt_!" Seto's old nickname for him stung like a thousand needles being pushed through Jou's heart. He hadn't used it since the beginning of things, only playfully referring to Jou as a 'puppy' or 'pup' which Jou hadn't minded very much since they were more like pet names, but the demeaning-lower-then-dirt mutt had hurt.

"Look, _rich boy!" _he paused on the side walk, "It's done. There's nothing else to talk about." He paused, sighing slightly. "Look, Seto… I just need a break." And with that Jounouchi hopped on his red bike and speed away, leaving Kaiba standing on the front steps scowling.

"Fine mutt if that's how you want it." He turned inside, and slammed the door behind him.

_**Made your decision and don't you dare think twice**_

_**with your instincts along with some bad advice.**_

The long drawl of boredom was finally over as the bell signaled lunch. Katsuya yawned, and sat up, his arms stretching above his head. "Finally! Food!" He muttered to himself, standing up.

"Watch where you're going dog." A cold voice said from behind him. Jounouchi blinked a few times, before the realization of last night came back again.

"Oh." He turned to face the chilling gaze of Kaiba Seto. "Seto…" he muttered.

"Get out of my way." Came the stone reply.

Jou clenched his fits, his soft brown eyes turning to fire as he glared at the CEO. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

"The last time I checked Inu(1), you were the dog, not I." Seto leaned closer, his soft breath blowing on Jou's ear. "But sometimes the mutt has to be kicked back to the streets when it doesn't obey its master."

"Then the master shouldn't take his dog for granted." Jou whispered, the closeness making him uncomfortable, and Seto's low voice in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"And the puppy should learn its loyalty." Kaiba straightened and left the room, sending Jou one last glare before he disappeared in the crowed of hungry students.

"I'm not an it…" he half whimpered seeing the figure vanish.

_**This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all.**_

_**You blame me, but some of this is still your fault**_

Katsuya leaned against the small desk that was connected to his chair. He sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. He knew his friends were still there, sitting in the back, and all looking at him with wide eyes and gaped mouths. They all had wondered what had happened between the two that made them stop fighting, but they never pushed the issue when neither of them would talk about it. So to see them fighting, worse then before, after so many months, was shocking.

"Oi, Jou… You alright man?" Honda asked, pushing himself off the back wall which he had been leaning on.

"Yeah Jou-kun, what happened?" Yuugi stood, walking to his best friend's side.

Jounouchi didn't move, "This isn't what I wanted." He paused for a moment, feeling his eyes water "And that wasn't what I meant at all."

"It's quite alright Jou. I'm sure whatever is eating Kaiba, he will get over it in a few days." Ryou piped up, smiling slightly.

"Ya! Just give him some time to blow it off!" Honda winked, and patted his blonde friend on the back.

"You don't understand." Jou's voice came out dull.

"It's not your fault." Yuugi placed a hand on his arm.

After a moment he raised his head, whipping the tears from his eyes. "No, it's not _all_ my fault." Jounouchi corrected, moving towards the door.

_**I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge.**_

_**I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge.**_

"Hay! Maybe we can cheer him up!" Ryou suggested as they followed the blonde to the cafeteria.

"Yeah!" Yuugi scanned the cafeteria for the rich CEO, to find him in his usually place; the back table, in the far corner, and like usual he was alone except for his laptop which he seemed to be typing away at furiously. "There he is! Come on Jou-kun, we can get him back to his usual….. self?" he smiled up at his friend, pulling his blue jacket sleeve as the group made their way to the table.

"What do you want?" Kaiba never looked up from the computer screen once, his figures typing at lightning speed.

"Just thought we would keep you company." Ryou smiled.

"I don't want your company."

"What's wrong Kaiba-san? You seem off today." Yuugi tilted his head in concern as he watched the young CEO.

"Nothing. I'm actually feeling better then usual." His eyes still never left the screen, and Jou was looking up at him through his gold hair, his eye twitching in slight annoyance towards the constant typing.

"Oh, why?" Ryou continued to smile, but took a small bight out of his sandwich.

"Kaiba…" Jou looked down at his balled fists, waiting for the typing to stop, when it didn't he continued anyway, "Look, I'm sorry that's not what I mea-"

"Whatever mutt. I don't care what you may or may not have meant. It's only a past regret now."

_**I think you know what I'm getting at,**_

_**you said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that.**_

"Re….. regret…. I…." his shoulders began to shake, he felt as if every part of him was going crazy. He knew his friends were looking at him with big eyes again, but he didn't care. "I…. Never once." His voice held some venom to it. "Never once did I say I regretted anything!"

"You don't have to say everything puppy." Seto's voice was distant, and his blue eyes stared sadly at his computer screen, his fingers slowed at there typing.

Jounouchi looked up at the blue eyed boy, his eye widening in shock and hope from the other boy's soft tone. They typing sound stopped for a moment, and Jou could have sworn he couldn't breathe as time stood still as he watched Kaiba's face change.

Seto took a sharp breath, "But…." They typing began again, the long digits seeming to press harder onto the keyboard. Katsuya watched as the CEOs lips fell downward and pressed hard against each other. "I don't tolerate disloyal idiots-" Azure orbs turned to ice again. "-who call me a liar, cheat, and a whore." His fingers clasped his laptop closed firmly as he stood.

"No one wants a disobedient dog." Kaiba glared down at the smaller blonde who was watching his fists tighten.

"Hay!" Ryou stood, staring at Kaiba in a half glare, half shock look. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"He ain't no dog Kaiba!" Honda stood next, "And you-"

"And you should mind your business, and get some professional help for that hair, before you give advice to anyone." Seto finished coolly.

Yuugi looked at Jou his head tilted in worry. '_Why wont Jou stand up for himself….?'_ He wondered more to himself then to his yami.

'_Perhaps a lovers spat?'_ came his reply.

'_Don't be stupid Yami. It's impressive they haven't been fighting as much for the past year, but Jou-san would have told us if he was in a relationship… Wouldn't he?' _Yuugi didn't get a reply and shrugged the thought a side for the time being. "Come on Jou-san!" Yuugi put a hand on the blonde's arm. "Lets head to class early and play a round of Duel Monsters." He smiled.

_**And wisdom always chooses**_

_**these black eyes and these bruises.**_

_**Over the heartache that they say**_

_**never completely goes away.**_

"No Yuug'. Not today." The short teen's friend stood, and turned towards Kaiba's retreating form. "Oi, Kaiba! I thought I'd tell ya I'm sorry."

Everyone turned, and looked at him in shock. Had Jounouchi Katsuya just apologized to Kaiba Seto? Even the CEO himself seemed to pause, a slight confusion gracing his eyes, if you knew where to look.

"I'm sorry you're such an arrogant prick who can't keep anyone as a friend unless you paid them."

"Jou! What are you doing?" Ryou gripped his shoulder "That isn't nice, and while yes I agree he deserves it after what he said, don't lower yourself to that level!"

"It's a shame the only company you can keep is the ones you pay for. But after all, why let all that money go to waist? Mokuba won't need it. At least he has people skills." Jounouchi paused thinking to himself. "Ya know it's interesting how that kid turned out the way he did. Wonder where he gets it from."

_**(I just can't believe this happened)**_

_**And wisdom always chooses**_

_**these black eyes and these bruises.**_

_**(and one day we'll see this come around)**_

_**Over the heartache that they say**_

_**never completely goes away.**_

Who would have guessed that the CEO could move so fast? The next thing Katsuya new he was pinned to the table, the taller boy on top of him, death in his eyes.

"You took this too far Jounouchi." He growled.

"Took what too far Kaiba?" Jou stared up evenly with the enraged business man. "The last time I checked, you had decided there wasn't anything. Meaning there's nothing to take too far."

"You know _damn_ well what I mean!" Seto tightened his grip on him "You know better then to bring Mokuba into anything. If you don't want a death wish, I suggest you shut you fucking mouth." Kaiba barely registered his finger nails puncturing the blonde's wrists.

"Get off me." Katsuya had never once broken eye contact with his old lover since he attacked him. He new it was wrong of him to bring Mokuba into things, but he also knew Seto understood his meaning behind what he had said.

"No."

"Go back to your whore." Jou whispered, his eyes finally drifting to Kaiba's card necklace. He could feel his eyes watering. "I didn't want this to end. At least not like this, but if you have already made up your mind then fine."

Kaiba slowly moved off the smaller boy. "You mad this decision yesterday! I will not have you putting the blame on me."

"No Kaiba, I didn't. It goes back to what I have already said. You always pin all the faults on me." Katsuya stood, whipping a few things of food that had gotten on his school jacket off. "I wanted a break, not a break up." He whispered before looking up at the blue orbs. "Go back to your whore."

_**No, I don't hate you.**_

_**Don't want to fight you.**_

_**Know I'll always love you,**_

_**but right now I just don't like you.**_

_**No, I don't hate you.**_

_**Don't want to fight you.**_

_**Know I'll always love you,**_

_**but right now I just don't like you **_

_**cause you took this too far.**_

Kaiba Seto was known for his ruthless personality and harsh comments, but never violence. He hadn't known what had come over him. It just happened, and everyone, including himself, was shocked with his action.

Jou hand slowly came to his cheek and blinked slowly. "Jou… I.."

"Shut up."

"I didn't-"

"-shut the fuck up!" Jou yelled his hand raising as well.

"Jou, don't!" a shrill voice came from behind him.

"Shut up Anzu." He said quietly. Her blue eyes widened.

"Jou! I can't believe it! I'm just trying to be here for you! To be your friend and support you against this jerk." She pouted.

"I don't need advice from someone who knows nothing about what's going on."

"Jou-san…" Yuugi whispered. '_Hmm. It would appear so Aibou.' _Yuugi shook his head at his darker half. '_I don't believe it! I wont! Jou would have told me!' _The ancient Pharaoh put a hand on the short teen '_Yuugi.'_

Seto closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. He was mad. Mad at himself for losing control the way he did.

"Wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" Kaiba's eyes flew open and glared at Jou, who in return lowered his arm and brushed past him. "Goodbye Seto." Jou whispered before leaving the room.

_**What happened to us?**_

_**I heard that it's me we should blame.**_

"Kaiba! How could you do that to Jou!? You always pick on him, but he's never done anything to you! You're such-"

"-Don't you ever shut up?" Seto turned his icy glare to the annoying girl (Sorry but I strongly dislike the friendship bitch… aka Anzu.) putting his emotions from Jou's fight in check.

"Wh-what?" Anzu's eyes widened her hand on her heart.

"What's with you today Kaiba?" Honda spoke up, his hands balled into fists. "We haven't done anything to you, yet you verbally attack us, and then hit Jou!-"

"And you people can't seem to keep your nose's out of other peoples business!"

"Because you insult and attack our friend!" Ryou said his British laced voice calm as he stared evenly at Kaiba.

"You have no idea what is going on. You simply see what is put in front of you, following it blindly. You clam to be his friends, yet you know nothing of what is going on in his life."

"You sound like you care, Kaiba." A deep voice spoke, and everyone turned to Yuugi. He returned Kaiba's glare with one of his own.

"I don't care." Kaiba noted the tense. "I never will. Not for that worthless disloyal mutt."

"Fine." Yami nodded, "But you did, then pushed him away." Everyone looked at Seto in shock. "It takes you so long to take down your wall, for someone to melt the ice, but only a second for it to harden up, a second to be rebuild." Yami moved towards the door, and paused as Jou did.

"It took you a second Kaiba. That's all, then you lost everything." And with that Yami left. Gone to find his hurt friend who was somewhere in the school with a broken heart and confused mind.

_**What happened to us?**_

_**Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?**_

It was a cold night, and a full moon. He sat staring out the large window, his laptop forgotten on his lap. It had gone to its black screensaver hours ago. He leaned on the arm of his black leather chair, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

_You always pin the faults on me._

Blue eyes narrowed. "I do not! I take plenty of the blame when it is my fault, and this was not my fault!"

_It took you a second Kaiba. That's all, then you lost everything._

"Bull crap! I still have Mokuba and Kaiba Corp.! This was not my fault. I will not take the blame!"

_I wanted a break, not a break up._

"Tch. You said break. How was I supposed to know what you meant?" He growled. Seto hated questioning himself. "This is not my fault!"

"You okay big brother?" a voice sounded softly from the doorway behind the young CEO.

"Yes Mokuba. I'm fine."

"Where's Jou?" That was not the question he wanted to hear.

"I have to go out with Maggie tomorrow night." He said turning back to his laptop, and hoping his little brother wouldn't notice the change of topic.

"What? Why? I really don't like her Seto! All she wants is to marry you and take all your money. Seriously Seto!" Mokuba huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I have to keep up appearances." Was Kaiba's simple answer. At least Mokuba hadn't noticed the change of topics.

"I don't see why you can't take Jou out! He' so cute, I'm sure the press will love him!" Mokuba smiled, a thousand pictures running through his mind. "I'm sure that would give you so much more publicity then Maggie could in a lifetime."

"Homosexual relationships are frowned upon with some of my associates, Mokuba." This was not the road Seto wanted to go down right now.

"Well I don't see the problem. If they saw you and Jou together I bet they wouldn't mind. You two just seem to match each other. Like two halves of a whole!" Mokuba chatted. "It's so cute. They way the two of you look a each other. They way you move together, it's like you're the others gravity! It's so adorab-"

"-Enough, Mokuba!" the second Seto said it he regretted it. '_Damn it, that's the second fucking time today!'_

There was a long pause and Mokuba stared at his older brother. "He left didn't he?" Kaiba didn't say anything, but stared at the blank computer screen. Mokuba's eye watered as he glared at the other. "Why?"

"Because he-"

"No Seto. Why did you push him away?" Seto turned to his brother, his azure eyes widen in shock. Mokuba shook his head and turned, leaving Seto in the moonlit room. He moved the laptop off his lap, and held his head in his hands. "It wasn't my fault…" A cloud moved over the moon, and the room went dark.

_**And know that I don't hate you,**_

_**and know that I don't want to fight you,**_

_**and know that I'll always love you,**_

_**but right now I just don't...**_

'_Damn Seto! Damn Seto for being so void of emotion. Damn Seto for not caring. Damn Seto for being an ass. Damn Seto for loving his computer over anything else.' _Jounouchi thought to himself as he sat in his room. He laid on his bed staring up at the stained ceiling.

"No. Damn that bitch for taking him from me. The whore. That's exactly what she is, a superficial whore who's after Seto's money, not him." He shook his head. "No, damn me for loving the bastard." That was his fault. He freely admitted to it. He had fallen in love with the "cold-hearted" CEO. He knew the risks, he knew the dangers. But he knew he loved him, and that was his fault. "But damn it. It's his fault for not understanding!"

They were both to blame.

* * *

"inu" is Japapnese for "dog." lol

Lime Rocker: So what did you think? I have two more chapters I want to write. So please comment! I love to know what you liked about it, and I also like advice on how to improve me writing!! Any ideas please let me know. I kinda know where I'm taking this so it's not like I NEED them or anything, but ideas always help…. Just like praise and criticism! .

The first two chapters, the songs kinda go together. They were written to be played one after the other so there is a link to the two songs at the beginning if you wish to listen to the songs!! The third song wasn't written to go with the first two, but there are some connections that finish the story. ) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
